Love Will Always Find A Way
by imdansgirl07
Summary: In this tale of twists, Draco and Hermione who are secretly dating, go through so much just to ensure that friends don’t find out. It is a great feat…almost impossible, really…
1. The Beginning

Summary: In this tale of twists, Draco and Hermione who are secretly dating, go through so much just to ensure that friends don't find out. It is a great feat…almost impossible, really…

Chapter 1: The Beginning

Hermione had been thinking about him all day. She couldn't get him off her mind. Pictures of them together just flashed through her head day and night. It was great, and it was horrible.

She just couldn't be falling for Draco. He was a Slytherin and she was a Gryffindor! Those two houses just did not mix. But when he had talked to her and told her how he truly felt, it was all different. It was like they were just made for each other.

She was beginning to adore everything about him. His blonde hair, his grey eyes with little blue specks in them. She needed to speak to him herself.

As she walked around Hogwarts searching for Malfoy, Hermione thought, "What will Harry and Ron think? They hate him," she sighed…"Love will always find a way…" she thought to herself.

Suddenly, she spotted his blonde hair and ran up to him, "Malfoy," she sneered at him, pretending to hate him. She discreetly slipped a paper into his right hand and smiled quickly. As she walked off Draco opened the paper and it said:

Dearest Draco,

I have been thinking about what you said. Meet me in the Room of Requirements tonight if you really meant it.

Love Always, Mione

He thought about what he had told her the other day. It had come straight from his heart, and he knew he meant it. It was he who had given her the nickname "Mione" when he had told her how he truly felt. He remembered his words as if he had freshly uttered them out of his mouth. "Hermione…I love you! I fell for you, and I want you to be the one to catch me! Not Parkinson or anyone else besides you…I love you Mione…" he replayed the moment inside his head. He was going to meet her there tonight for sure.

THAT NIGHT AT 11:30

Hermione told Harry and Ron that she wasn't feeling well and that she was going to see Madam Pomfrey and that she would be back as soon as she could. She was really heading to the 7th floor to go see Draco. She reached it and thought, "I need a place for me and Draco to be alone…" and then a doorway appeared and Hermione walked in and sat on a huge bed that had appeared. She made herself comfortable and lay down because there was still a good fifteen minutes before Draco was to arrive.

When Hermione was lost in thoughts of her and Draco kissing very passionately, she was smiling and then, Draco opened the door to see her lying down on a huge, comfortable looking bed.

"What a pleasant way to spend a Friday night…" Draco said eyeing Hermione up and down, his eyes curving at her every curve. She was so beautiful just lying there with a secret weighing heavy on her heart. This secret just happened to be the one she was about to reveal to him.

"Draco, I have been thinking about what you told me the other day, and since then, I have not been able to stop thinking about you…" she began. He smiled at her; "God he is so hot!" she thought silently in her head.

"Mione, just tell me…I'll understand if you don't like me…" Draco said sweetly.

Just then, Hermione leaned in and kissed Draco. His lips parted and her tongue and his were intertwined. They both opened their eyes, still kissing and suddenly Hermione realized what she had just done. "I'm sorry…You probably didn't want that!" she said looking at her feet.

"Hermione, for the first time in your life, you are wrong…" Draco said and he leaned in and began to kiss her like mad. They laid down on the bed instead of kissing while sitting up.

"Draco, does this make me your girlfriend?" Hermione asked innocently as though they had not just been snogging each other senseless. Draco smiled at her.

"Yes…if you want to be Mione then it does…" he said looking deeply into her chestnut eyes and grabbed her hand and squeezed it.

"This has to be a secret. I'm sorry Draco, but Harry and Ron can't find out. We will meet at midnight every night if you like, but they can't find out…" Hermione said running her hands through his blonde hair.

"Whatever you wish, love…" Draco said, placing his hand on her hips.

"I really should get back and go to sleep…" Hermione said kissing Draco on the lips afterwards.

"Same time…same place tomorrow okay Mione?" Draco asked lovingly. Hermione wasn't used to this nice tone coming from that body. She nodded and left the room of requirement walking on a cloud or so it seemed. Now, the trouble would be making sure Harry and Ron didn't find out about her and Draco. Hermione knew it would be hard, but she thought to herself, "Love will always find a way…"


	2. Keeping the Secret

"You were in the hospital wing for quite a while…" said Ron suspiciously. Ron liked Hermione and everyone thought that she liked him but they were oh so wrong.

"Oh, I was talking to Madam Pomfrey. You know girl stuff and problems of that sort," Hermione lied to her two best friends. Harry and Ron still looked suspicious.

"Oh…We thought you were out and about with Malfoy or something!" Harry laughed.

Hermione's stomach lurched as she stuttered, "Wh-What…No WAY!" She was absolutely horrified. "They know…just start crying and apologizing!" she thought in her mind. There were two little voices one saying to tell them and the other saying that they would murder her and Malfoy if she did tell them.

Hermione sighed; "I'm really tired…I think I'm going to bed. See you in the morning boys," she said.

The boys looked at her apprehensively and nodded. Hermione walked up to her dormitory and began to cry. She collapsed onto her bed and cried her eyes out. She couldn't just keep this secret from the boys who were her best friends. But if she told them they might not be her best friends anymore.

She loved Draco like a boyfriend. She loved Harry and Ron like brothers. They were all three very important people in her life. It wasn't fair that she would either have to keep a secret, or choose between them.

She finally drifted off to an uneasy sleep. When she awoke the next morning, Harry and Ron were standing over her. She screamed because she was so startled. "WHAT ARE YOU GUYS DOING IN HERE!" she yelled.

"We were about to wake up and tell you that you have a letter on your owl. We think it's from your parents…" Ron said his ears red at the prospect of standing over Hermione's bed in her room!

"Oh thanks boys…Well go on down to the common room so I can get dressed. See you in just a minute…" Hermione said nervously to Harry and Ron.

They left her dorm at last and she ran to the owl. She knew the whole "from her parents" thing was just a cover up. She opened it, and it was neat cursive; it was Draco's hand writing. She read the letter that said:

Dearest Mione,

I can't stop thinking about you, so meet me tonight at midnight in the Room of Requirements so you can ease my mind. I miss you. Don't forget to pretend that you hate me. I love you Mione…always have always will. For some reason, you have me in a very poetic mood…I just might write you a poem later and tell it to you tonight. I love you and please come tonight. See you at midnight.

Love always, Draco

PS: I wanted to tell you that I am not mad that I can only see you in private. It is kind of romantic if you ask me. And just to tell you, if I could only see you on a mountain, I would climb it everyday…If I could only see you in the ocean, I would swim miles everyday…And if I could only see you when I was sleeping, I would sleep forever…

Hermione sighed at the romantic letter. That last part was just so adorable and Hermione felt exactly the same. She wanted the day to hurry up and finish so it could be midnight, but then she remembered that the day had just begun. She picked up her schedule to see if they had any classes with Slytherin on Thursdays. She could never remember her full schedule for every day of the week, so she checked it occasionally.

She was very pleased to find that they had Care of Magical Creatures, Charms, Potions and Herbology with the Slytherins that day. She walked down to breakfast and saw Draco at the Slytherin table in the Great Hall. When she was sure that Harry and Ron weren't looking, she discreetly smiled and nodded at Draco to tell him that she got his letter and that she was coming.

The day seemed to drag by as Hermione waited for it to be midnight. Every class that she was with the Slytherins in, she cast many quick glances at Draco who also looked at her frequently. Occasionally, they would catch glances at the same time and smile at each other mouthing the words "I love you" when they were sure no one was looking.

They were so in love, but no one could know. Hermione just wanted to scream because she wanted her best friends to know, her heart told her to tell them. But the smarter part of her, her head, told her not to tell unless she never wanted to be with Draco again.

People had always told Hermione to go with her heart's instincts, but this was one case where Hermione just knew that her heart needed to lay low and just wait until the time was right. She didn't want her friendship with Harry and Ron to end. She valued her friendship above life.

This battle just raged in her head all day long. She occasionally found herself murmuring to herself. She glanced at the boys nervously to check that they hadn't heard her inaudible murmurs. She also found herself prepared to tell Harry and Ron, but shook the thought out of her mind as soon as she opened her mouth to say something.

"Hermione, what is wrong with you today?" Harry asked her with Ron nodding beside him.

"Oh me? Nothing, I just have a huge Ancient Runes report due tomorrow that I'm only half done with. It's just getting on my nerves that I haven't finished at least two days in advance," Hermione said thinking quickly.

Finally, dinner was over and people were heading to bed. Harry, Ron and Hermione hung back in the common room as usual. At about 11, they all went to bed and Hermione stayed awake in her bed thinking of Draco.

At last, it was 11:55, so Hermione quickly snuck into Harry's dorm and took his invisibility cloak. She walked out of the common room covered in the cloak and went to the seventh floor. When she finally reached the blank wall she thought, "I need a place where Draco and I can be in love…" A door appeared and she walked in to find Draco on a huge bed. They were in somewhat of a hotel suite. It was gorgeous. She sat down and said, "Draco, your letter was beautiful…" But he cut her off.

"Please don't talk Hermione. You always talk and this isn't like every other time in your life…" he stopped and smiled then continued, "I love you Mione…I really do…and I wrote a poem…"

Hermione blushed and said, "Draco, you didn't have to baby. Can I hear it?"

"Of course…" He took out a piece of paper and began to read:

"You

Your warm brown eyes are a welcome after a cold day.

It is in love with you that I will forever stay.

Your hands in mine are a cool summer breeze coming out of heat.

Your lips on mine are something no one could ever beat.

I've told you once, but I will tell you again.

Mione, I'm glad we are more than just friends.

Because you better know that what I'm saying is true.

When I look into your eyes and say that I love you.

When I think of you, my heart leaps sky high.

True love never ends, true love never dies.

We were born to hate each other, but in the end, it's true love.

You were the ultimate gift sent from above.

I thank God for you everyday.

For sending someone as perfect as you my way.

This love is a fire that can't be put out.

It is a never ending shout.

I will always love you in any weather.

If I could only see you in my dreams, I would sleep forever.

And after all this time, I love you still.

Always have, always will.

Because Mione, you are like a dream come true.

And when it all comes down to it, it's just because you're you."

Hermione was crying and Draco hugged her tight. "I love you Draco. It was beautiful baby," said Hermione. She kissed him on the lips and their lips both parted. Their tongues began to dance a never ending dance. They waltzed and tangoed. They did ballet and the electric slide.

When they finally broke apart, Hermione said, "Draco, I love you and you know that. But I need to figure out how to tell Harry and Ron. I can't take it anymore; they really need to know…" she said looking at Draco's grey eyes that had always seemed so cold, but now seemed alive and dancing.

He nodded understandingly. "I need to tell the Slytherins too…and if the whole world is against us, will you promise me that you will always love me?" Draco asked worriedly. He didn't want to lose her. He had never felt like this before. No other girl could ever get him to come to the room of requirements at midnight. No other girl kissed him like Hermione did. No other girl could get him to write lovesick poetry. No other girl had ever shown him true love. And he had never loved any other girl. It was because Hermione wasn't any other girl. She was special; she was different. She was perfect; they say that perfect doesn't exist, but Hermione defined perfect.

"Draco, I will always love you. I won't let anything come between me and you. Like a great poet once said, true love never ends, true love never dies. And Draco, I do believe that this is true love. I won't let it end…" Hermione said. She was crying her eyes out and Draco pulled her into a hug and kissed her head absent mindedly.

"You know my motto Mione. Love will always find a way…" Draco said squeezing her tiny, beautiful hands lovingly. They began to kiss again and nothing could ever replace it.

"Draco, I have a little rhyme for you too…When I'm in your arms, nothing could be better, because all I want to do is be with you…forever…" Hermione said ruffling his white blonde hair affectionately.

When they finally stopped kissing again, Hermione left saying that she loved Draco and to meet again at the same time the next day. She decided to tell Harry and Ron on break the next day. Hermione drifted quickly off to sleep dreaming of a family. This family was made of an older Draco and Hermione. They had 4 kids; two girls and two boys. The two boys looked just like Draco except they had Hermione's warm brown eyes. The girls were blonde girls with bushy hair and blue eyes. The last words of the dream came from Hermione's mouth, "Look now, we've made it…."


	3. That is Love

As the new day dawned, Hermione realized what she had to do. She had to tell Harry and Ron that she was in love with Draco. She sat in her empty dorm for a while trying to figure out how to tell them. She decided to just be calm and casual.

She walked down the common room and took a deep breath. "Harry, Ron; will you come up to my room so we can talk about something?" she asked nervously. Ron suddenly thought that maybe Hermione liked him. How very wrong he was.

The boys walked up to Hermione's dorm exchanging nervous glances and shrugging at each other. Hermione's head still said not to tell them, but she just had to go with her heart on this one. "Ok…this is going to be very hard for you guys to hear, but will you promise to always be my friends…no matter what…through thick or thin and remember we're inseparable till the sky falls…"

Harry and Ron glanced at each other and both nodded and said in unison, "We swear Hermione…"

Hermione sighed; "I'm in love, you guys. I'm really in love…" she said nervously.

Harry and Ron grinned. "Who's the lucky guy?" Harry asked looking at Ron smiling thinking that Ron was the lucky one. Again, he was terribly wrong about that.

"Well, I have been seeing this guy for a couple of days and have been afraid to tell you guys. But we are really in love so I knew I had to tell you…" Hermione continued.

"Tell us already!" yelled Ron disappointed that the guy obviously wasn't him.

"Ok…I'll just say it boys because you are my best friends. I am in love with Draco Malfoy!" she said happy to get that off her chest.

The boys looked at each other and burst out laughing. "What a good one Hermione!" Ron wheezed obviously relieved that Hermione might still like him.

The boys laughed and Hermione closed her eyes in frustration. "I'm serious…and so are me and Draco. We are in love and there's nothing that can stop that." Hermione said firmly.

The boys' laughter ceased immediately. "Oh…" said Harry who had seriously thought this was a joke. Ron was crushed beyond belief.

"Are we still friends boys?" asked Hermione half not wanting the answer.

"Of course Hermione… We promised you!" said Harry and Ron in a jumble of words.

"Ok, well that's good. Ok well I have to go to meet Draco in the entrance hall before breakfast. Thanks guys!" Hermione said kissing each of them on the cheek. She promptly left the room leaving Harry and Ron staring in disbelief at each other.

She found Draco and smiled at him. "I told them Draco! We can officially be together in public…finally!" she said kissing him on the lips and putting her arms around his neck into a hug.

Draco and Hermione spent that Saturday together in Hogsmeade. It seemed like nothing could go wrong.

Hermione and Draco were in the Three Broomsticks when Hermione said that she needed to use the Lady's Room quickly.

Just as she was coming out of the bathroom she saw a face. A pug face that could only belong to Pansy Parkinson. She looked furious and Hermione's eyes widened. "Hello Pansy…How are you today?" she asked her.

Pansy growled and looked very mean indeed. Hermione just stood there not knowing what to do. "Excuse me, I have a date to get back to…" she said trying to make her way back to Draco.

"You won't be going back anytime soon!" Pansy yelled at Hermione. She then punched Hermione in the face. Surprisingly, it didn't hurt as bad as Hermione thought it would. Seeing as she weren't very hurt, Hermione punched her back. Pansy then threw a punch at Hermione with such force, that Hermione fell to the floor and Pansy walked away.

Meanwhile, Draco was wondering where Hermione was and decided to go wait by the bathroom door for her because he was a tad worried. He walked over by the bathroom door to find Hermione sprawled on the hallway floor.

"Mione, baby, who did this to you?" he asked picking her up as she put her arms around his neck. He was carrying her bridal style and she muttered the word "Parkinson" before blacking out.

Draco ran with Hermione in her arms to Pansy's table. "How dare you do this to her Pansy! What the hell is wrong with you?" he shouted angrily looking at his wounded girlfriend in his arms.

"She isn't good enough for you Draco. Some random Mudblood will never suit a Malfoy." Pansy sneered.

"I think I can decide that for myself, thanks!" said Draco.

He rushed out, still carrying Hermione and ran back to Hogwarts. He carried her to the hospital wing and placed her gingerly on a bed. "Madam Pomfrey!" he yelled, summoning the nurse.

She rushed in and began to question what happened to her. He explained that he and Hermione were going out and that Pansy was jealous and that she had attacked Hermione in the Thee Broomsticks. Madam Pomfrey shook her head and said to report Pansy, but Draco said it would only get Hermione hurt more. Madam Pomfrey said that Hermione might be out cold for the rest of the day, 12 more hours.

"She's worth a lot more than 12 hours…she's worth 12 lifetimes if you ask me…" Draco said kissing unconscious Hermione's forehead.

Madam Pomfrey smiled, "That is the nicest thing to ever come out of your mouth Mr. Malfoy. That, dear, is the mark of true love. When a woman changes you and makes you better; when another human being makes you what you always were inside but never showed it, you are in love…"


End file.
